El Ninja hiperactivo vuelve a la cancha
by Hatake777
Summary: "Eh? volver a la cancha?" un hombre con sus cinco sentidos activos, con su amigo y junto a su Rey y una loli para nada gentil, darán vuelta el mundo demoníaco con sus travesuras y peleas épicas "Primera lección: nunca confíes en mujeres tetonas y extranjeras...ellas te controlan amigo" No te rindas nunca, Dobe...
1. Capitulo 1

La academia Kuoh, esta escuela se puede describir en diferentes series de palabras, elegantes, aburridas, las que se quiera, pero la palabra que abarca la Academia no era una simple palabra. Si, definitivamente, la Academia Kuoh estaba muy lejos de lo que trata lo "normal".

Al ser una Academia Privada, que antes era poblada por mujeres, se convirtió en una escuela mixta, lo que sería un paraíso para los hombres, y más los de cultura pervertida.

¿Por qué?

Una sobrepoblación de estudiantes mujeres extranjeras y de gran belleza, cegadoras de pervertidos, belleza como una diosas y…Oppai, si, si y si.

¡OPPAI!¡OPPAI! ¡YES!, cof, cof, cof, sigamos…

Un chico de cabello rubio de puntas un poco caídas, ojos Zafiro como el mar, con unas lindas, adorables e irresistibles bigotes de gato en sus cachetes, que atraían a las mujeres, si chicos ese es el secreto.

Vestía el uniforme escolar de la Academia Kuoh, con simpleza, y la camisa abierta. Verdaderamente, este muchacho era encantador, protector, cálido, hermoso, gentil, pero había un problema llamado "Trío pervertido"…si…en ese grupo estaba su mejor amigo Issei que siempre estuvo juntó a él desde que eran unos mocosos adorables.

¿Cómo?

Bueno, Naruto nunca supo de sus padres, Nació y vivió en el Orfanato toda su vida, pero eso no le implicaba no divertirse…escapa del establecimiento para jugar en la calle y ahí fue donde conoció a Issei, un hermano para el, pasó todas las fiestas de todo lo que se podía celebrar con su familia, para la mirada de los padres del Hyodou, un hijo más.

A la edad de los 16 supo quien era, el era Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ex shinobi de Konoha no Sato, aunque ahora un lindo _Akuma_ (Demonio). Se los resumiré, pero no yo el autor, si no el propio Naruto:

-*Aplausos* *Aplausos* *Aplausos* Gracias, Gracias…-

-¡Te amo!-

-Y yo a ti joven Leyente- Guiño el ojo el picarón rubio- jejeje, que puedo decir, me aman…en fin, les resumiré: "Yo y Sasuke, pelear contra loca del Chakra infinito, luego tuve que pelear con el peinado de pato por ideas revolucionarias, el final, morimos los dos por desangrado y junto a él querer matarlo otra vez. Luego encontrarse con Rikudou-ossan, transformarme en Akuma y traerme años después a la edad de bebé y eso fue lo que sucedió- Se retiró con muchos aplausos y sostenes de seguidoras suyas.

. . .

Algo así, bueno, la cosa es que Naruto lo reencarnaron como un Akuma y como saben al morir una persona pierde su red de Chakra, al no saber como funcionan sus poderes no logró avanzar pero al menos entrenaba todo los días en lo que tiene que ver con fuerza.

Ahora no encontramos con un Naruto sin su campera corriendo mientras sonríe y ríe de sus profesores que ya exhaustos se encontraban. Había jugado una broma, ya saben, sus bromas son super cool (Según a la mirada de los profesores, estúpidas. Hmp, envidiosos).

-¡Issei!- Gritó desde lejos corriendo el rubio de ojos zafiros.

-¡Ah! Naruto…-suspiró con pesadez, al ver como era perseguido por los profesores, su mejor amigo nunca cambiaría.

-Escóndeme por favor- junto sus palmas con la mirada de súplica e Issei, suspiró y antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Issei le dio una patada en el trasero haciéndolo caer en los arbustos.

-¿Dónde se metió ese gaki…?- Miró a todos lados un profesor

-Tch, sigamos buscando- corriendo hacia otro lugar junto a su manada de profesores malditos

-Ya pasó- susurró el Castaño a la arboleda.

-Fiu, esos profesores son cosa del diablo- Al castaño le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente- Aparte, sabes que no tenías que hacer eso Baka-Hyoudou…- Bufó molesto el rubio.

-¿Hum?- una vena creció en su frente- ¿Cómo me llamaste Baka-Uzumaki?-

-Te dije Ba-miraron como un chico de pelo rubio encantador pasaba al lado de ellos con chicas atrás suyo.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¿No vienes con nosotras al Karaoke?- Una chica ilusionada preguntó.

-Gomen, Gomen, pero ahora me dirigía al club- Un brilló se mostraba en la cara del chico príncipe con brillitos y se retiraba dejando un poco decepcionadas a las chicas.

-¡Kusoo!- Gritó enojado el castaño -¡Solo tiene linda cara, es buen estudiante y se cree mejor que nosotros! ¡Es nuestro enemigo!- Gritó siendo apoyado por Matsuda y Motohama.

-Para mi estas así solo por que eres un puto Virgen- Respondió por lo bajo Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo dijis-Fue interrumpido por un sonido que venía del reloj de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Oops! Ya casi va siendo la hora- agarró su mochila y empezó a retirarse mientras los otros tres lo miraban.

-¿Dónde vas?-

Se dio la vuelta para verlo y luego levantar el pulgar y sonreír pervertidamente.

-Vestidores…-

-Murayama y sus pechos… ¡Son realmente gigantes!- en un susurró alto que se escuchaba para los cuatro nada más.

-82-70-81- …tallas.

-¿Y yo por que mierda estoy con ustedes?-Naruto susurró viendo a los dos pervertidos como movían su cola para ver mejor.

-¡Oe!, ¡También déjenme ver!- Dijo Issei arrastrando la última palabra mientras intentaba sacar a los dos mirones de sus amigos.

-¡Nos escucharon!- los mirones escaparon con miedo viendo como las chicas empezaban a salir, mientras que hacían caer a Issei que tiraba a Naruto al mismo tiempo y escapaban de ese lugar como dos ratas.

-¡Oe!- Bufó Naruto.

-Gom-miró aterrado hacia delante el Hyoudou.

-… ¿Otra ves tu Uzumaki-kun?- un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Naruto, miró hacia delante al ver como las estudiantes de Kendo lo miraban con decepción y enojo a la vez.

-etto… ¿Así se ven más lindas?-balbucearon los dos amigos mientras las mujeres defensoras de su cuerpo levantaban sus boken.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!-

…

-¿Se encuentran mejor?- Matsuda preguntó mirando a los chicos que tenían una vena pulsante en la frente.

-Bueno, por lo general no pegan pero…si, aunque no vimos nada…-suspiró Issei mientras que Naruto cabeceo en forma de asentamiento. El chico de pelo castaño miró hacia el cielo encontrándose a una chica de pelo escarlata lo miraba con atención a él y a su mejor amigo para luego retirarse dejándole un pequeño rubor.

-¿Esa chica…?-

-Rias Gremory- El chico de gafas llamó su atención -99-58-90, además de ser la Bochou del club del ocultismo por tres años seguidos. Los rumores dicen que es Nórdica- Levantó las do cejas un poco excitado.

-Esos dos…-

-¿Hai?- Una chica de la misma proporción de pelo negro con una coleta la miró.

-Los que estaban viendo por la ventana- Pregunto curiosa.

-Clase 2-b, Hyoudou y Uzumaki si no me equivoco…-Le respondió pensando mientras miraba el techo la pelinegra -¿sucede algo con ellos?

-Uzumaki…me suena pero no me acuerdo de que lugar…-Puso un dedo en su mentón pensativa la peli escarlata, para luego suspirar y meterse a ¿una ducha?, ¿Una ducha en un edificio escolar? En fin, se desnudaba para entrar.

Naruto Salió de la escuela aburrido junto a Issei que ya estaba peor por no haber visto por lo menos una teta, siquiera un pezón, nada de nada. El sol ya se empezaba a ocultar mostrando un lindo atardecer mientras se hacia la noche, cuando se toparon con un grupo de matones.

-Uzumaki Naruto, hemos venido por lo que le hiciste a nustros amigos- Habló el más grande mientras Naruto sonreía.

Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike **-¿Yo?- de forma inocente.** **-¡No jodas con nosotros!- corriendo hacia el rubio, mientras Naruto suspiraba y dejaba la mochila al a vez que era mirado por Issei y los demás que salían de la escuela.** **Naruto paro el golpe y le empezaba a doblar la muñeca.** **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No venían por venganza Hijos de Puta?-** **Naruto saltó sobre su espalda y lo tiró al piso pesadamente y formaba unas grietas en el suelo. Corrió hacia los demás que también le siguieron la acción y el rubio empezaba a pegar a los demás, Naruto puso las manos en el piso mientras empezaba a dar vueltas pegando así patadas a los matones.** **-Se pone interesante…-Naruto sonrió más divertido, mientras Issei suspiraba, como le gustaba lucirse su amigo el rubio.** **-¡TEME!- un hombre gordo de gran altura con un mazo que bajo hasta el piso formando grietas, obviamente Naruto logró esquivarlo mientras retomaba carrera hacia él.** **-** Flanchet Shoot…-en un susurró dijo mientras corría más rápido apareciendo enfrente del hombre con un sonrisa y de un simple patada al estomago haciéndolo escupir saliva y mandándolo a volar. -¡Uzumaki!- Todos corrieron su mirada a un hombre de rulos con pircings y una Boken mientras sonreía arrogante- ¡Veo que te diviertes! ¡Recuerdas mi cara!- La tensión se veía entre esos dos. -… ¿Quién eres?- Naruto confundido pregunto a lo que muchos cayeron de espalda o les corrieron una gota bajo la cabeza, menos Issei que suspiró pesadamente, odiaba suspirar todo el tiempo. **-…Tch…-agarró con fuerza el Boken y se lanzaba -¡Hijo de Puta!-** **Naruto frunció el ceño fuerte, no le gustaba que esos tipos usaran practicaran sin razón noble el Kendo. Salto y rompió la Boken que el matón tenía en su mano mientras se preparaba con otro ataque.** **-** Parage Shot **…** \- apoyo su pierna izquierda en el suelo y con la otra le empieza a pegar patadas seguidas en la cara mientras este no hacia más que dejarse pegar ya que no sabía como pararlo. Cuando termino, pegó una más en donde lo tendrían que llevar al hospital seguramente - ¡Nez! (Nariz)- una patada en la Nariz, ya rota, mientras caía y los demás lo miraban asustados y corrían con el matón mayor entre sus brazos.

 **Fin del OST**

-Eso, es masacre- Rió por lo bajo Issei mientras señalaba lo recién echo por su amigo.

-Que puedo decir, soy muy fuerte- Naruto sonrió y salía junto con Issei ante la mirada sorprendida de todos –Ne Issei ¿Puedo comer hoy en tu casa?-

-No- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Te comes toda la comida, Teme!-

-Pero la última vez fue Ramen, no puedes negármelo, aparte tu madre hace los mejores platos de Ramen en este mundo- _Exceptuando Ichiraku_ pensó mentalmente mientras sonreía al recordar al viejo y a su hija cocinando platos gigantescos de Ramen solo para él.

-Tienes razón, tal ves ¡No me cambies el tema!- A muchos le cayeron una gota en la cabeza mientras miraban la escena como caminaban esos dos mientras atrás de ellos estaban los cuerpos tirados de los matones que quedaron inconcientes.

-Ara, Ara~ - Hajime Akeno luego de ver esta masacré se sonrojó fuertemente. ¿Quién diría que con un poco de esto pudiera enamorar y excitar tanto a una chica de cuerpo apetecible?

Naruto e Issei estaban en un puente mirando hacia delante aburridos. Estaban callados, recordando los viejos tiempos, hay fue donde se habían conocido, los mejores amigos, hermanos, si, los mejores. Fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa chica de grandes pechos.

-A-ano ¿H-Hyoudou-kun?- Llamó tímidamente la chica mientras este se centraba en ella. Se sentía una atmosfera entre ellos dos, solo ellos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta atmosfera tan cursi como un anime Shojo en sus mejores momentos?!

-Creo que un trío no es aceptado- Sonrió Naruto y saludo a Issei y a la chica con una reverencia y se retiraba. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba para que mierda había venido a la escuela, el no necesitaba la escuela ¿no? Osea, el estuvo tiempo suficiente en la escuela ¿para que volver? ¿Más tortura de tarea y de profesores hijos de puta?

¡Alarma!

Miró hacia un costado como una presencia de poder asechaba, sintió la mirada pulsante de esa chica, era un demonio, no se equivocaba por que el era Uzumaki Naruto, nunca se equivoca.

-No creo que sea tiempo para salir Ojou-chan, ¿no ve que es de noche?- Miró a la chica quien mientras masticaba una paleta de su helado lo miraba.

-No me puede decir que hacer Naruto-senpai-

-… ¿Senpai?-Miró confundido, hasta que recordó un poco su cara – _Si no me equivoco no es Toujo Koneko…._ \- Pensó el rubio, sonrió- Bueno, si soy tu senpai deberías hacerme caso ¿no?- miró pensando en como reaccionaría – Aparte…no es lindo espiar- Sonrió por lo bajo.

Había saltado como lo haría con un **Shushin no Jutsu** , a paso lento, apareciendo por detrás de la pequeña niña demonio, que esta reacciono pegándole un puñetazo en la cara que el no puedo esquivar y salió volando.

-Ara, una niña atrevida…- Corriendo la arboleda que le molestaba el camino

-¡Ei!- La niña saltó y enrolló su puño en el suelo formando un cráter el cual no se encontraba el rubio.

-Eres lenta- pegó una patada en la espalda haciéndola volar por los aires - ¡ORRAAA!- Gritó mientras la agarraba y la arremataba en una pared -*Suspiro* Ahora las personas con poderes son peor de tratar…- Se preparaba para irse cuando sintió un escalofrió y miró como alguien le agarró el hombro, bajo su vista y vio la cara de una fría Koneko –Etto…-

-…Serás arrastrado…- Nervios era lo que sentía Naruto, no solía golpear a mujeres pero ella era la excepción, Koneko agarro a Naruto más fuerte y lo lanzó para atrás, hacia los cielos.

En la sala del Club del Ocultismo estaba todo en paz y tranquilidad, hasta ver como de la ventana salía un chico, que venía de espaldas, rompiendo la ventana y un par de muebles, a la vez que una chica de pelo albino entraba.

-Ittai…-Miró hacia todos lados y fijó su vista a una hermosa cabellera color escarlata, abrió los ojos impresionada –Tu eres…-

-Konnichi wa Uzumaki-kun-


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hey, gracias por la review!Aunque me bajo el animo un poco el último.**

 **Querido Guest, no pienso hacer que reencarne por que sí y se una a la familia por que sí, todo va a tener una explicación,** **y si te aburre te invito a que te retires, y con mucha esperanza ojalá que sigas leyendo la historia aun si te aburre**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien y que les pueda divertir esta pequeña historia, y verdaderamente ¡Gracias!**

...

-"Hola" ¡MIS BOLAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA UNA CHICA ME SIGUE Y ME LANZA HASTA ESTE LUGAR?!- Gritó con cara cómica para los demás pero enojada para la perspectiva de Naruto

-Bueno, en realidad, ella es de nuestro club- Habló ricitos de oro sentado en el sillón- así que sabiendo que si te llamábamos cordialmente no nos harías cas-

-Entonces decidieron que si no iba hacer lo que me pedían, iban a mandar a espiarme con un loli demoníaca y lanzarme hasta la escuela- Naruto termino interrumpiendo mientras a Kiba le recorría por la frente un gota de sudor y sonreía nerviosamente, mientras la escarlata y la pelinegra sonreían y la llamada "loli" frunció el seño- Pero que buena técnica de socialización- Comentó sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–Bueno, ¿que sucede que me llaman?-

-Bueno, primero ¿Cómo sabes lo de los demonios?- Preguntó la mujer escarlata.

-Larga historia, en fin, les puedo decir nada más que losé, así que ¿algo más?- Los demás entrecerraron los ojos con algo de sospecha pero prefirieron apartar la vista de ese tema.

-Bueno, me presentó yo soy- ¡Boom! Otra vez interrumpida por el Joker de la escuela.

-Pechona súper intelectual Rias Gremory, heredera de la familia Gremory- Eso los sorprendió mucho a los integrantes de este club- La tetona y sexy mujer que me ve con cara lasciva y me encanta, es Akeno Himejima- Rias levantó una ceja al igual que la loli mientras Kiba sonreía y de Akeno se escuchaba su "Ara, ara" – Risitos de oro, todas las chicas atrás tuyo, aunque nose si es del otro bando, mientras que la loli lanzadora de personas Toujo Koneko, la mascota de la escuela- ¡Boom! Maestro del escondite ¿Se acuerdan?

-Bien, nos sorprendiste Uzumaki-kun- respondió sincera Rias.

-Naruto, que usen mi apellido con el –kun me hace sentir raro- sintió un escalofrió al ver a la pelinegra, aunque no le hizo caso y le guiño el ojo y esta sonrió.

-Bueno, te queríamos convocar- Naruto levantó una ceja, ¿A esto le llamaban convocatoria? –Para decirte…más bien proponerte que te unas a la familia Gre- ¡boom! La interrumpió ¿Sorprendida? No, ya se estaba empezando acostumbrar.

-Nop- Se levantó para irse y cuando abrió la puerta para retirarse como persona civilizada una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Espera! Ni siquiera termine de contarte-

-No me interesa, aunque tengas buenas intenciones no me gusta- Lo miraron confundidos- ¿Enserio creen que no se que iban hacer?- Una mirada oscura y ojos fríos se posaron en Naruto mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos- No me importa lo que quieran hacer, pero se el juego de únetenos y te protegeremos, solo soy un demonio débil, ni siquiera tengo poderes, ¿las alas? Me parecen tontas, no quiero volver hablar con ustedes de esto por que para mi…se me es difícil confiar en demonios- Se retiró Recordando las malas interacciones que había tenido en el pasado con Kurama, la pelea con la demonio del Chakra y su muerte, hacia mucho que no pensaba en eso. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos fue detenida por la chica de pelos negros.

-Antes de que te vallas- le dio una foto de la chica que había visto hoy con su amigo en el puente.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó de mala manera.

-Ella es un ángel caído, ella quiere tomar la vida de tu amigo- Okey, eso no estaba bien, Naruto levanto la mirada hacia ella sorprendido- Dicen que tiene un gran poder oculto y que es muy destructivo- Akeno miró con un poco de pena cuando vio a Naruto correr hacia el parque, si no mal recordaba hoy ellos iban a ir a la fuente en el parque, así fue como decidió ir hasta ese lugar para buscar a su amigo.

...

-Fue divertido este corto tiempo, haber tenido una cita y jugar con un chico- sonrió con burla, mirando la pulsera que le había regalado –Voy atesorar mucho esto que me compraste. Por eso…- Sonrió con arrogancia y su mano empezó a ser iluminado con un color rojo para luego formar un tipo de lanza. Y luego apuntar a Issei.

-¿Yuuma-chan?- Levantó la mano algo confundido.

-Muérete ya- Clavó la lanza roja en el estomagó del castaño haciendo un hemorragia apareciera en su estomagó- Perdóname, pero eras una amenaza para nosotros, por eso tenía que eliminarte. Si quieres odiar a alguien, odia a ese grupo secreto de justicia de dios- mientras veía alegremente como la sangre se salpicaba por todos lados. Al final Issei calló en el suelo con sangre desparramándose por el suelo mientras la mujer salía de ese lugar.

- _¿En serio? ¿Moriré en este insignificante parque?_ \- En ese momento su amigo llegó sudando mientras lo agarraba de la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y miraba el sangrado intentando pararlo.

-¡Issei! ¡No te vallas! ¡Piensa en mama! ¡¿Cómo crees que lo tomará?!- Naruto sacaba poco a poco más lagrimas de lo común, ya que Issei nunca lo había visto llorar, y si lo veía era de mentira para poder chantajear.

-Hola…d-digamos que…*cof cof*- tosió sangre alertando a Naruto-…no te podré seguir más…compañero-

-No digas esas cosas Hyoudou, tu vivirás y ser-

-Solo…quería tocar ese…h-hermoso…*cof cof*…pelo escarlata…-Sorprendió a Naruto con lo dicho, este último miró como de un papel un sello se formaba y la pelirroja Rias salía de aquello.

-Te lo puedo cumplir, pequeño- habló lentamente Rias mirando a Naruto que este se mordió el labio al tener que elegir, entre la muerte de su amigo o que lo revivan pero ser el perro de los Gremory.

Decidió.

-Hazlo-

-Entonces desde ahora, tu vida…vive para mí- Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro para el castaño.

...

Luego de haber resucitado a Issei, Naruto lo llevó a su casa por la noche y dejándolo en su cama para luego junto a Rias irse hasta el club del ocultismo por la mañana.

Ya todos presentes, La Buchou habló.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó la Presidenta.

-Lo decidiré con Issei, el sabrá lo que soy junto a ustedes- Reflexiono el rubio- si no me acepta y no acepta lo que es, pues todo termina y les juro por todas las vidas arrebatadas en este mundo- Naruto miró a los integrantes del club –Que los cazaré y luego los mataré- y así como así desapareció del salón del ocultismo sin previo aviso a su forma, " _Uzumaki Style_ ".

-A veces pienso que es algo arrogante- comentó Kiba- veces en las que es chistoso, pero veces como esta, es la que más miedo da- tembló un poco Kiba.

-Pero, Buchou, ¿Creé que hará realidad sus promesas?- Preguntó Koneko mientras comía un pequeño pedazo de torta.

-Sabes…una vez escuche una frase de él que siempre la repite cuando hace promesas- Habló Akeno.

-Mmm… ¡Ah!, esa frase- Comprendió Kiba.

-La de… "Yo nunca rompo mis promesas, ese es mi nindo"-

-¿Nindo? ¿Cómo un Ninja?-

¿Será verdad?- Preguntó Koneko.

-Quien sabe…- Dijo pensativa Rias.

...

 **Issei Punto De Vista.**

Ayer había pasado cosas raras…bueno, más de lo común, había salido con una chica linda y de pechos enormes, Yuuma-chan, que chica más linda. Al final de la cita me había matado, y en ese momento aparecía Naruto llorando y luego todo se volvió oscuro, aparecí sano y salvo en mi cuarto.

Había decidido no hacerle caso a mis sentidos y me fui a la escuela, era raro, mis amigos no recordaron que tenía de novia a Yuuma-chan, es más desapareció su email de mi celular y las fotos que tenía de ella. En fin, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, me sentía preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, fui a la casa de Matsuda a ver videos porno para pasar el tiempo.

Mientras veían la película yo seguía un poco pensativo por lo que estaba pasando, y fue entonces cuando recordé, no había visto a Naruto en todo el día ¿Dónde se abría metido?

-tengo una idea, apagaré las luces para que se vea mejor-

Cuando las luces se apagaron los chicos estaban frente al televisor, pero yo…para mi las luces seguían prendidas.

-Las luces no se apagaron- Comente.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te referías?-

Claro, era cierto, las luces si se habían apagado, pero yo podía ver, pero no había rastro de luz en la habitación. Me preocupe, me agarre la cabeza y me levanté.

-Perdón, me duele un poco la cabeza, por hoy… término- y me retiré sin dejar que alguien me hable.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

...

Corrí tanto que terminé en el lugar en donde todo esto había comenzado…la fuente.

-Yuuma-chan… ¿Qué me hiciste?- aguante las ganas de llorar cuando escuche un tipo de ruido que se encontraba atrás mío, un hombre con traje y sombrero ocultado su rostro me miraba detrás de mí.

-Este es el lugar de absorción, esta dirección es…-El tipo seguía hablando pero yo no le prestaba atención, empecé a temblar al pensar que era alguien que me quería sin cuello. Quise dar un paso para retroceder pero en vez de eso salte sin previo aviso para atrás, y salté muy lejos ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue? Yo siempre fui el lento…

-¿Estas huyendo?-

-¡No entiendo nada!- Salí corriendo del lugar para que el tipo no me atrape. Mientras corría puede ver como caían plumas negras frente a mis ojos, y yo ingenuamente mire hacia arriba pensando en Yuuma-chan, pero resultó ser el mismo tipo de antes que me detuvo el paso delante mío.

-Es un problema encontrar alguien de tu existencia- ¿Eh? ¿Un problema? Pensé que era otro sueño al oír las cosas dichas por este tipo, pero se volvió realidad al sentir como mi estomago era apuñalado por un lanza celeste al igual ayer por Yuuma-chan.

Intenté sacarla con mi mano pero rápidamente fue quemada por esta lanza.

-Para ustedes los demonios, la luz es como el veneno- ¿Demonio? –Parece que eres sorprendentemente resistente hacia esto, pero tranquilo, te haré sentir mejor en unos momentos- y cuando la sacó y pensé que la iba a volver a apuñalar pensé en que me salvaran.

Un disparo destruyo la lanza sorprendiendo al hombre, y me fije de donde provenía.

Espera.

¿Rias-senpai? ¿Naruto?

-Pero que mierda…-

 **Fin del Pov.**

Naruto rápidamente agarró a Issei antes de que se lastimara más de lo echo.

-Ya te tengo amigo- frunció el seño al ver su lastimadura, ya eran dos veces que le pasaba.

-¿Podrías alejarte de ese chico?- Sonrió Rias.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Lanzó la lanza hacia ella, pero fue detenida, más bien golpeada por la loli koneko. Cuando se volvió a lanzar hacia ellas, relámpagos cayeron cerca de él haciéndolo caer lejos, mientras al lado de Rias aparecía Akeno.

-Ya entiendo, así que eres del clan Gremory-

-Rias Gremory, señor ángel caído- Saludo cortés la escarlata.

-Así que ese es tu sirviente…jajaja, bien que metía la pata-

-Si tocas a ese chico…-

-¿Qué me mataras?-

-Bueno…no yo, más bien él- señalo a Naruto que le pegó en ese momento una patada el la cara-

-Tch- El ángel desapareció entre sus plumas sobre la noche estrellada iluminada por la luna.

-¿Nos vamos?- comentó Naruto mientras agarraba a Issei.

-Si sigue así morirá ¿cierto?- preguntó Koneko.

-No lo permitiré, ya que este chico es…mío- Esta vez fue Rias.

-¿Mío? ¿Enserio? ¿Y que ahí con esa cara lasciva que le das a mi pobre amigo?- comentó con pena y asco. A Rias y sus sirvientes les cayeron una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

...

Al día siguiente, en la entrada todos miraban sorprendidos como el pervertido, el que se excitaba siempre por todo, el tonto y más decir idiota, Hyoudou Issei, se encontraba caminando al lado de la gran y súper sensual Rias Gremory.

¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Un tipo como el… ¡Es algo irreal!

De todos en el mundo, un pervertido como es.

¡Rías Onee-sama!

Esos y más eran lo que se escuchaba en la entrada.

-Bueno pudo haber sido peor- Comentó por lo bajo Issei.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO CON EL IDIOTA EN LA ESCUELA GREMORY?!- Naruto estaba en el cielo con una patada destinada a Rias, aunque se corrió y fue directo a Issei.

-Perdón, perdón-

-"Perdón" ¡MIS BOLAS BRUJA!- Gruño Naruto -¡¿No te dije ayer que lo dejarás en casa que podía sentirse mal?!- Mientras atrás de ellos se encontraba Issei intentando levantar un brazo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Si el se encuentras bien no ves?!- Los dos miraron a Issei el cuál ya se encontraba medio muerto.

-¡Ah! ¡Issei!- Naruto intento despertarlo a bofetadas…aunque no funcionó mucho.

-En fin, les llevaré un mensajero- Rias se retiro hacia su curso callada.

-¡AH! ¡ESPERA BRUJA!- Rias ya se había retirado –Puta madre…-

...

Luego de haber podido entrar a la escuela de una manera civilizada, Issei recibió más golpes de sus amigos por encontrarlo al lado de Rias mientras que Naruto reía, aunque al final el lo tuvo que llevar a la enfermería.

Ahora se encontraban en el final de una clase y Naruto e Issei se encontraba frente contra frente.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que mierda haces en la escuela?!- Naruto empujó su frente hacia delante.

-¡Como si supiera, idiota! ¡Además, ni siquiera me explicaste que fue eso de anoche!- Issei empujó su frente hacia delante y antes de que terminaran su pelea, un chico…bueno más bien Yuuto "Brillitos locos" Kiba, los interrumpió.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Kiba a Naruto e Issei dejando con la boca abierta y de piedra a los alumnos de esa clase.

-¡Oh! Ricitos ¿Qué haces aquí?- Saludo Naruto cordialmente.

-Vine como mensajero de Rias-senpai-

-¿Así que eras tú?- Se sorprendió un poco Issei al saberlo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Yuuto empezó a caminar retirándose mientras era seguido por Naruto e Issei por detrás, y obviamente insultado por todas las chicas, algunas, por que no todos odiaban a Naruto.

Al llegar se encontraron con un Koneko sentada en el sillón comiendo quién sabe que cosa.

-esta chica de allá es Koneko de primer año- Señalo Yuuto. Mientras Koneko los miró- El es Hyoudou Issei- Ella hizo reverencia y siguió comiendo.

-Un gusto- Luego empezó a ver lascivamente a la chica loli enfrente suyo, que fue notado por Naruto que le pegó en la cabeza fuertemente.

-Deja de verla con esa cara estupido, todos pensaran que sos lolicon…aunque creo que se infundió ya ese rumor- se toco la pera pensando.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si lo manten- Se interrumpió así mismo por lo dicho.

-Pervertido- corto y frió así fue como lo dijo Koneko.

-Ara, Ara fufufu- Salió de las sombras la mujer que igualaba en facciones a la presidenta.

-Oh, señorita lasciva, buenas tardes- Naruto saludo con la mano.

-Buenas tardes, chico con cuerpo latente-

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTA ATMOSFERA?! ¡Y A MI ME GRITAN PERVERTIDO POR LA CALLE, MIREN A ESTOS DOS! Esos eran los pensamientos del joven de pelo castaño.

-Vos debes ser el nuevo miembro del club ¿no es verdad?- Dijo Akeno cuando corrió su mirada hacia el chico de pelo castaño. Este asintió- Mucho gusto, yo soy la Vicepresidenta, me llamo Himejima Akeno- Se inclinó para saludarlo mientras sus grandes tetas rebotaban.

-S-soy Hyoudou Issei. Lo digo mismo, un gusto conocerte- Dijo un poco nervioso y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, para luego empezar a verla de una manera muy pervertida- ¡Pero que club más estupendo que es este!- Se escucho a alguien saliendo de la ducha, para ser exactos era Rias, para la mala suerte de Issei esta ya estaba vestida y se estaba secando el pelo.

-Perdónenme, es que en la casa de Hyoudou-kun no pude tomar una ducha- Se disculpo con sus siervos mientras seguía limpiándose su sedoso cabello escarlata –Bien, ¿todos estamos reunidos, verdad? Entonces les damos la bienvenida a los dos nuevos integrantes del club del ocultismo- Naruto asintió al igual que Issei, aunque este un poco más nervioso. Naruto que lo notó, le sonrió y lo intentó tranquilizar un poco sus nervios – Aunque el "Club de estudios del ocultismo" no es más que una fachada, y es más bien como un pasatiempo para nosotros-

-¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó Issei.

-En una pequeña explicación…nosotros somos demonios- Zoom hacia el rostro de Rias, gracias -El hombre de negro con alas de ayer…Ese era un ángel caído-

-¿Ángel…caído?- Miró algo confundido y sorprendido Issei.

-Ellos eran la mano derecha de dios, aunque no podían tener pensamientos impuros y se cayeron de los cielos- Empezó a explicar su existencia la mujer de pechos redondos –Ellos toman la forma humana y atraen a los demonios para luego matarlos. Desde la antigüedad, desde los cielos, y nos encontraron en el mundo humano para traernos devuelta al infierno-

-Aparte de ellos, también están los ángeles enviados por dios. Son ángeles que vienen a derrotar a los demonios. En simples palabras, somos atacados por todos lados- Issei estaba en un estado de conciencia-durmiente -¿Entendieron algo hasta ahora?-

-Princesa, yo ya sabía toda la basura de los ángeles esto y los ángeles aquello- Respondió un poco grosero Naruto mientras Rias gruñía un poco ante la grosería.

-¿eh? ¿Tu sabías ya de esto Naruto?- Naruto se le vio un poco arrepentido por lo dicho, hubiera dicho algo así como: "Profesora tetuda me podría explicar que mierda significa esta reunión que esta poniendo en peligro la amistad mía con Issei"

-El tema de Naruto lo dejaremos para el final- Eso dejó un poco curioso a Issei –En fin, esa chica…Amano Yuuma, ella era un Ángel caído- Eso sorprendió e incomodó un poco a Issei, mientras Naruto rechinó los dientes.- Ella es del mismo tipo de ser que te atacó ayer por la noche-

-¡P-pero! ¡Matsuda y Motohama no la recordaban! ¡Incluso su celular…!- El parloteó de Issei lo interrumpió su mejor amigo.

-Amigo, ella usó sus poderes para hacerles olvidar de su existencia- Contestó un despreocupado Naruto.

-Y como Ángel caído su objetivo es, borrar las memorias de todos los que te rodean acerca de ti-

-¿Pero para qué?- Curioso…

-Para matarte- Fácil y sencillo objetivo –Cuando fue confirmado el que tuvieras dentro un poder destructor, fuiste perforado por una lanza de luz-

-Ahora que recuerdo…Yuuma-chan me dijo algo así de algo sagrado o no se que cosa…-

-¿Podes dejar de llamarla Yuuma-chan? Ella te atravesó con esa mierda iluminada, no podes seguir con el pensamiento de ella en la cabeza- Comentó algo irritado Naruto al ver el comportamiento de su amigo, que este solo bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Sacred Del engranaje

-Un poder único que es entregado algunos humanos- Akeno se removió de su asiento un poco mientras explicaba- Se cree que muchas personas famosas en la historia poseían esos poderes-

-Y a veces, pueden tener el poder suficien-

-En fin, básicamente si lo podes llevar al máximo ese poder vas a ser algo así como un rey o un líder tirano- Interrumpió y explico despreocupado Naruto mientras que a los demás le caían una gota de sudor.

Luego de un intento fallido de exponer su Sacred Gear gracias a la hermosa vista que tenía Issei de la entrepierna de su presidenta.

-Bueno, parece que todavía es imposible para vos- suspiró algo cansado la presidenta.

-Y como queres que lo haga con tremenda vista bruja- Replico Naruto.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué tipo de vista estas hablando maquina de comer?!- Chocaron frentes y rayitos salían de sus frentes.

-Oe, oe…-Suspiraron todos dentro del grupo.

-En fin…-Hizo una pausa mirando a Issei- Issei, ahora pertenecerás a mi, la hija del clan Gremory- Las alas en las espaldas de todos en la sala menos Naruto y su amigo, aparecieron- Como siervo de un demonio-

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... -

-… ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- Issei cayó de rodillas gritando, hasta parecía algo cómico -¡¿Seré un demonio y dejaré de ser humano?! ¡¿Vos también Naruto?!- mirando a su amigo que asintió y un par de alas salieron de sus espaldas.

-Bueno, me tomé todo esto a la ligera así que no me importo contarte- se rascó la cabeza despreocupado.

-¡No te sientas tan despreocupado hijo de puta, me ignoraste todo esto!-

-Maa, Maa, no hay por que enojarse Ise- Lo calmó Naruto.

-¡¿No hay por que enojarse?! Serás- ¿Hace falta decir quién lo interrumpió?

-¡Dije que no hay que enojarse!- Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y de un saque le pegó a Issei y lo dejó inconciente en el piso.

-Sabes que no había necesidad de hacer eso verdad-

-No importa, entre nosotros nos entendemos- Naruto dio un pasó hacia delante- Ya verán como despertara de lo bueno, en fin, Rias ¿Cuántos peones te quedaron?- Preguntó serio a Rias.

-¿Eh?- un poco confundida- Ninguno, tuve que usar todos con Issei- Naruto se sorprendió un poco.

-Whoa, no sabía que pudiera vaciar tanto, pero ya me lo imaginaba- Naruto sonrió, y saco de su campera algo- en fin, quiero subir a bordo del barco "Gremory"-

-Bueno, a menos de que-

-Nope, toma esta- Le tiro lo que parecía una pieza de ajedrez con forma de un peón - esta es mi pieza especial, con esta podrás mantenerme en tu juego Rias- Naruto sonrió, mientras Rias asentía y se inclinó hacia el rubio para implantarle su pieza.

-Bien, creo que con eso es todo-

-Un gusto en tenerlos a los dos-

-Ojala nos llevemos bien-

Koneko hizo una reverencia.

-Je, nos esperan cosas grandes cuando despiertes, Ise- Sonrió Naruto con su característica especial de hacer sonreír a la gente.


	3. Capitulo 3

-Nunca más se vuelvan a acercar a alguna iglesia-

Haber, ¿estoy siendo regañado por un mujer de grandes tetas y de pelo color escarlata? La expresión que ponía mi Rey era más seria de lo normal.

-Para nosotros los demonios la iglesia es un territorio enemigo. Solo dar un paso ahí dentro puede provocar una fisura entre los demonios y dios. Puede que haya sido un buen acto llevar a la hermana hasta ese lugar y -

¿En serio estuvimos en una situación tan seria como la que estaba describiendo la bruja esta? Puede que no lo haya notado por la tranquilidad que había en ese territorio pero… ¿en serio? ¿Clavarme una lanza de luz en medio de la calle con personas?

-No quiero que se involucren con gente de la iglesia, especialmente si son exorcistas. Ellos son los enemigos más feos e inmundos que podemos tener nosotros los demonios. Ellos podrían matarnos fácilmente depende la situación, ya que estén bendecidos por dios. Y más si es uno con un Sacred Gear-

Voltee mi cabeza mirando a Ise, se notaba un poco nervioso y con algo de pánico, me parece que lo último por la situación en la que nos habíamos encontrado… ¿Enserio se trago todo ese cuento de el peligro de una linda-chica-rubia-con-complejo-de-inocencia?

-Como humanos pudieron haberse salvado por resurgir como demonios…pero cuando un demonio es exorcizado, deja de existir, regresas a nada, sos nada, no sentís nada ¿Saben la seriedad de eso?-

¿Nada?... para ser sincero, nosé. Creo ya haberlo sentido en mi prematura muerte, Ise parecía confundido, no lo culpo. Ladeó la cabeza para un lado confundido mientras la bruja suspiraba.

-Lo siento, me sobrepasé. De todas formas, tengan cuidado, más que nada vos Naruto, todavía no sabemos si tenes un Sacred Gear o no, así que por favor chicos cuidense- Bueno, si me pudieran ver, dirían que estoy enojado, y es la verdad pero también un sentimiento de confusión.

En fin, ahí termino la "conversación".

-Ara, Ara, ¿Terminaste de castigarlos?- La vuluctuosa mujer de nombre Akeno estaba de pie atrás nuestro, estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.

-Akeno, ¿Ocurrió algo?- La expresión de la reina cambio a una mucho más seria.

-Hemos recibido una orden de cacería en el pueblo-

 **Issei Punto De Vista.**

La rápida aparición de Akeno-san me sorprendió un poco, en la conversación que tuvimos Naruto, yo y Buchou se notaba tranquilo pero un poco confundido, pero me parece que eso fue al final cuando dijo que el no tenía poderes. Aunque no lo crean Naruto es la persona más fuerte en la escuela, algunos lo llaman el "Yankee de Kuoh". Siempre espanta a los tipos que vienen a molestar a las chicas o a los que vienen simplemente a molestar a los más chicos. La gente diría ¿Cómo un chico de que esta en primer año puede hacer algo como eso? Bueno, Naruto siempre tuvo ese complejo de proteger a todos, de niño, siempre arremetía a los que me molestaban.

En fin, ahora nos encontramos en una casa abandonada, buscando a un demonio exiliado.

Para definir lo que entendí de las explicaciones, ya que Naruto tarareaba siempre una canción sobre el ramen, no me dejaba entender bien.

Los demonios exiliados para decirlo en otras palabras, son perros extraviados y ellos crean problemas. Cuando se los encuentra el maestro o los demás demonios tienen la orden de eliminarlo. Es la ley de los demonios. Al igual como los Ángeles o los Ángeles caídos, cuando lo encuentran como amenaza, los eliminan.

Llegamos a la casa. Según nos había contado Buchou, le había llegado una carta de un demonio de clase alta ya que cada noche el demonio atraía humanos para después alimentarse de ellos.

Demonios comiendo humanos…

-Olor a sangre-

Me tapee la nariz con mi uniforme después de que Koneko-chan hablara. ¿Olor a sangre? Yo no podía oler nada, me di cuenta en ese instante, Koneko-chan tenía muy bueno instintos.

 **Naruto Punto De Vista.**

Había llegado a oler la sangre, no creí que la pequeña loli lo lograra, eso me dejó con grandes dudas.

Sentí al enemigo cerca, su instinto asesino no era comparado al de un renegado como lo podía ser Orochimaru, pero era grande. Noté a mi rey caminar hacia delante y movió sus labios articulando unas palabras.

-Ise- La bruja llamo al pervertido.

-¿S-Si, Buchou?- Parecía nervioso por la situación. En estos momentos, Ise parece un chiste.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el ajedrez?-

Bien, creo que me excedí un poco con mi risa, pero es que era muy gracioso.

-P-perdón, es que…-Tomé un poco de aire ya más tranquilo- El es muy tonto, no le hablen de cosas como el ajedrez-

Miré hacia un costado donde Ise refunfuñaba mientras Rias suspiraba.

-En fin- La presidente suspiró ante mi comportamiento- Como ama, yo soy el rey. Además existe una reina, los caballeros, las torres, los alfiles y los peones-

Pasaba cada segundo explicando mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos… La verdad no me interesaba, había aprendido eso del ajedrez en mi otra vida, y tampoco me interesaban las posiciones de cada uno de los integrantes de la nobleza en la que me encontraba.

-Nosotros lo llamamos 'Evil Pieces'-

Ya quería volver, me estaba aburriendo, a menos de que este demonio de pelea…arrugo un poco la mirada mientras recordaba lo que tenía que hacer cuando volviera, me tenía que juntar con ese viejo, la verdad me divertía y me recordaba raramente a mis tiempos en la vida pasada.

-Esta noche, presta atención a como pelean los demonios-

Sabía bien como era ese viejo, un demonio revivido para la guerra de las facciones, con un gran Sacred Gear y con una determinación de oro, aunque se podía decir que yo era mucho más impredecible, era como una pelea de Freestyle, nada más que podría ganarle a todos, las palabras saldrían sin mi consentimiento y ganaría sin darme cuenta…eso fue lo que ocasiono mi victoria en la guerra. Según el viejo Rikudou aun tengo un par de cosas que vivir…nunca lo entendí.

Una sensación oscura me hizo frenar de repente…era el demonio.

-Puedo oler algo desagradable. Pero también huelo algo muy delicioso… ¿Será dulce? ¿O será amargo?- Una profunda voz que sonaba como algo saliendo del suelo se escuchaba. Esta cosa no era normal.

-Demonio exiliado Vaice. Estamos aquí para exiliarte.

De las sombras, una cosa apareció. Era una mujer totalmente desnuda. Pero… ¿El cuerpo de la mujer estaba flotando? No…Fuertes pisadas se escuchaban en el alrededor. Y la siguiente cosa que apareció fue el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. Era un ¿demonio? Con una forma inusual, era como la parte de arriba humana mientras que la parte de abajo era el cuerpo de un monstruo. Y tenía… ¿una cola de serpiente?

Escuche como Ise decía que era solo una exhibicionista. Bueno, eso cambió después de ver el cuerpo completo.

-Has abandonado a tu Amo, y has causado alboroto con tus poderes. Tus pecados te llevan a una muerte segura. En el nombre del Clan Gremory ¡Te eliminaré!- El monstruo parecía demente mientras jugaba con sus tetas, esto más que pelea ya parecía video porno…

-Pero que niña más insolente… ¡Desgarraré tu cuerpo y lo teñiré de rojo al igual que tu cabello!- Bien…esto no parecía terminar.

 **Issei Punto De Vista.**

Buchou le hizo una señal a Yuuto y este asintió rápidamente.

Kiba…quién estaba al lado mío, corrió hacia el frente tal como lo había ordenado la presidenta. El era rápido, demasiado para hasta un demonio.

-¿Desapareció?-

-Ise, continuaré con las lecciones de antes- La presidenta me llamó y volteé mi cara un poco confundido.

¿Lección? ¿Se refería a lo de las 'Evil Pieces'?

-La posición de Yuuto es "Caballero". Su característica es la velocidad, aquellos que terminan convirtiéndose en caballeros ganan velocidad-

Cuando Buchou terminó de hablar Kiba con su velocidad y su espada en la mano corto los dos brazos separándolos del torso y la sangre salpicaba a montones.

Koneko se puso frente a las piernas gigantes y monstruosas.

-¡Cuidado, Koneko-chan!- Grité asustado de que algo le sucediera a la pequeña loli.

-Tch, la enana es de temer…-Gruño Naruto, no lo entendí…

-No te preocupes, Koneko es la "Torre" y su característica…- Se pauso para ver como Koneko detuvo el golpe del demonio y de un golpe voló prácticamente a esa cosa a metros de donde estábamos. –Fuerza absoluta y una altísima defensa-

 _Nota mental…nunca hacer enojar a Koneko-chan…_

-¿No te lo dije antes? ¡Este clan esta lleno de locos!- Noté como luego del comentario de Naruto el sonrió como siempre lo hacía después de una broma…parece que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Por último, Akeno-

-Si, Buchou- Akeno-san estaba riendo y caminando hacia el monstruo que antes fue mandado a volar por Koneko.

Noteé como el brazo del demonio que había sido separado del cuerpo se empezaba a mover y se lanzó a la presidenta, aunque suelo ser más rápido…

-¡Buchou!- se dio vuelta hacia mi y yo preparaba un ataque -¡Sacred Gear!- Una luz ilumino mi brazo izquierdo y el guante rojo apareció en mi mano y yo ya estaba golpeando el brazo monstruoso mientras Buchou caía de espaldas un poco sorprendida.

-G-Gracias- Bien, creo que en otra situación me hubiera muerto por la forma en que lo dijo…

-Nah, no pasa nada- Ella se levantó y repuso esa actitud orgullosa.

-Akeno es la "Reina", es la persona más fuerte después de mí y la más poderosa de todas las otras piezas, es mi invencible vicepresidenta-

 **Naruto Punto De Vista.**

Esta bien que me excite al ver esa rara expresión en su cara… algo malo debe estar conmigo…

Lo siguiente que vi fue como la pelinegra dejaba caer su mano lanzado una descomunal descarga de relámpagos al derrotado demonio callejero. A esa descarga le siguió otra y luego otra y luego otra, todo mientras Akeno tenia los ojos cerrados por el placer con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sádica sonrisa lo que hacia que me surgiera cierta curiosidad.

-Akeno es excelente usando ataques hechos por poderes mágicos. Y por encima de todo ella es…la sádica más grande- La bruja lo había dicho como si nada...- A menudo ella es muy amable, pero cuando empieza la pelea, no se detiene- Giré mi rostro a Ise al verlo temblar y murmurar cosas 'aterradoras'.

-Pero no te preocupes la vice presidenta es muy amable con sus aliados.-Dijo el sonriente rubio apareciendo de pronto al lado de Soren.

-Fufufufu… ¿Cuántos de mis relámpagos puedes recibir, monstruo-san? Aún no puedes morir, Buchou acabará contigo- La sadista se corrió del lugar dejando paso a la bruja.

-¿Unas ultim- Antes de terminar la frase el demonio sonrió y se movió rápido agarrando el pequeño y estrujadle cuello de la bruja mientras sorprendía a los demás, no es que no este sorprendido pero…

-Bien, ahora el súper-impredecible-demonio-sexy-inteligente-bromista-y-para-nada-idiota Uzumaki Naruto, te derrotara exhibicionista-san- Luego de mi genial presentación la señalé con el dedo sonriendo mientras los demás le corría una gota de sudor, no entiendo ¿No fue genial? ¿Fallé en algo? Luego lo veré.

Corrí hasta donde estaba esa cosa, por que ya ni monstruo se puede llamar, pobrecito los relámpagos de Akeno-san te dejaron tan feo como Gamakichi…

Paré la corrida y salté y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi mismo y luego caí para luego darle con el talón de mis zapatos en la cabeza, el demonio suelta inconciente mente a la bruja y la agarró de forma nupcial aunque no me guste, después de la caída escucho como los relámpagos desaparecían al demonio exiliado.

-Ya estamos abajo- Tiré a la bruja al piso mientras esta se quejaba en silencio.

-Hum… bien, con esto termina nuestra misión- Rias se arreglaba un poco la ropa y el pelo mientras yo caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida.

-¡Espera! Buchou- Todos doblamos la vista a Ise. La presidenta se veía confundida.

-¿Cuál es, Ise?- Respondió presidenta con una sonrisa.

-Mi pieza… mi lugar como sirviente…-

La verdad tenía una pista de lo que podía estar pensando… Akeno era una "reina", Koneko la "torre" y Rubiales el "Caballero", así que quedaban pocas opciones, aunque se puede decir que compartimos la misma pieza Ise y yo, el no lo sabe pero, tiene más poder que yo…yo solo valgo Media pieza…

-Vos sos un "peón". Ise, un peón"- El más insignificante en todo el tablero…era yo.

 **Fin pov.**

...

-Naruto, te tengo malas noticias- Un hombre de unos 40 o tal vez 50 años de pelo castaño estaba frente al rubio bromista.

-Viejo, llegó con prisa por que pensé que teníamos entrenamiento y te encuentro durmiendo ¿y ahora me decís que no me entrenaras?- Naruto hablaba con una ceja levantada con un tono algo irónico.

-Si, bueno, no…mmm bueno más bien si, y no son tan lindas- El viejo se rascó un poco el pelo. –Viste esa vez en la que te conté que tal vez hayas vuelto a la vida por la ayuda del sabio…- Naruto lo miró confundido.

-¿A dónde querés llegar?-

-Mira, posiblemente estuve equivocado un poco…bueno un poco mucho- Naruto alzó la ceja – El sabio no pudo comunicarse con vos por que no le quedaban más energías y aunque el estuviera en el limbo vos no- Naruto miraba como si le estuviera por caer la baba de lo que no entendía- La inteligencia no es tu cualidad mocoso…a lo que quiero llegar es que algo o alguien te trajo y te resucitó como demonio- El viejo se puso serio mientras Naruto habría los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero… no es posible… ¿Por qué alguien querría traerme a una época distinta y resucitarme como demonio?- Naruto miraba para el piso con pánico… y si todo esto estaba preparado ¿y si todo esto era parte del plan de aizen? ¡No! No metas a bleach en todo esto.

-Naruto, aunque nunca lo haya expresado…cuando te encontré y te dí esa Evil Piece, nunca pensé que todo tu mundo cambiaría. Por eso hoy investigaremos en el mundo demoníaco- La actitud cambio a una más alegre, admitía que le gustaba viajar a ese lugar.

-Viejo…sigo sin entender por que te gusta tanto-

-Bueno, hay te encontré y resurgí yo- El hombre respondía mientras buscaba un objeto. Del pilar de ropa sucia saco un espada de color gris y con una forma de ojo en el medio y se la colgó en el hombro -¡Bien, vámonos!-

-Ya, muévete viejo-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME VIEJO, MOCOSO!-

 _-Eso no se ve bien, Tatsumi…-_ Una voz profunda dentro del hombre sonó y este simplemente frunció el ceño.

 _-Cerra la boca, puto dragón-_ Se quejó mientras formaba un sello mágico y desaparecía con el rubio.

...

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Naruto estaba parado en medio de la tierra mientras su "maestro" si así se puede llamar, estaba con una mano en su mentón pensando.

-Bueno, podríamos ir en donde te encontré, ¿Te acordas?- Tatsumi sonrió mientras reía por lo bajo y Naruto se avergonzaba un poco.

 **Flash Back.**

Un hombre de unos 40 o tal vez 50 años caminaba por las tierras del mundo demoníaco, estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse y meditar para callar a ese gran dragón que era su Sacred Gear. De repente fija su vista al cielo, una ¿Estrella? Estaba cayendo a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraba y cuando cayó, una enorme explosión se formó en la cual tuvo que alejarse por la distancia donde llegaba esta.

Y cuando terminó lo sintió, algo que marcaría al mundo demoníaco, un gran poder se esparció por todo ese mundo sintiendo esa gran energía la cual pondría en ridículo hasta a Lucifer…

Tatsumi corrió hasta donde estaba y un bebe desnudo estaba dentro de un par de sabanas que más bien parecían trapos. Lo cargó hasta sus brazos y noto como sostenía algo.

Una banda con un raro signo el cuál si la dabas vuelta algo estaba tejido en ella

"Uzumaki Naruto"

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas dejado en una orfanato- Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Hey! Tengo defensa, ¡no sé criar! Y como iba hacerlo cuando había terminado una guerra y yo ni puta idea de pensar en los bebés.

-Eso no lo justifica, viejo verde- Un aura de depresión se formó alrededor del pobre viejo maltratado -¡Oh! Ahí esta- Naruto señalo un lugar el cuál era un pozo de unos 40 metros de profundidad.

Se tiraron de palomita para el pozo hasta el fondo. Estuvieron un tiempo en el lugar hasta que Naruto volvió hablar.

-Bueno, yo creo que no vamos a encontrar algo, aparte esto te destruye la columna no sensei… ¿sensei?- El hombre estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras leía una carta la cuál cada vez que la seguía leyendo más pánico le daba. –Hey, ¿Qué es eso, viejo?-

-¿Eh?- Tatsumi miró al chico y luego parpadeó un par de veces y respondió algo nervioso – A-jajjajaj…- guardó la carta en su bolsillo trasero –Si creo que no encontraremos nada en este lugar, mejor vámonos-

Naruto lo miró desconfiado pero luego acepto y se puso delante de él y se transportaron a la residencia del viejo.

-Bien, nos vemos otro día, estuve mucho tiempo fuera, hasta luego- y sin más el rubio se despidió mientras Tatsumi miraba serio la carta y luego suspiraba mientras la dejaba en un mueble y guardaba su espada para irse a acostar, hoy había sido un día muy largo. Aunque no se notaba, se dejaba ver una parte de la carta…

 _Para el Rey…_

...

 **Naruto Punto De Vista.**

Luego de salir de la casa del viejo corrí para mi casa justo para poder cambiarme y llegar a la escuela, estaba corriendo mientras tomaba un jugo ¿Más animal se puede ser? Corría y me fije en mi reloj…llegaba tarde, cuando llegué a las puertas estas estaban cerradas, tiré el cartón de jugo a un tacho de basura cerca y gruñí por lo bajo, ¿Por qué siempre a mi me pasan estas cosas?

Miré a donde estaba el club de ocultismo y una idea titileo en mi cabeza, corrí unos metros para atrás e hice lo pensado, salté con todas mis fuerzas hasta donde estaba el club, aunque hubiera caído antes sino fueran por las alas. Cuando caí hice un gran hoyo en el techo, y aparte de todo caí sobre una persona, poco me importó aunque todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, chicos?- me levanté y los saludé a todos, aunque se veían más bien sorprendidos y noté como Ise me negaba con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, fije mi vista hacia abajo en donde estaba un hombre rubio de traje rojo y entendí perfectamente…

-¡Hay no! ¡Perdón, pobre hombre! ¡Como pude hacer tal idiotez! ¡Cuando quiero soy tonto! ¡Soy un- y así me seguía insultando mientras me golpeaba contra la pared y todos negaban con la cabeza, una vez que paré todos miraron como el rubio se levantaba con la ayuda de unas mujeres muy pechugonas.

-Tu, maldito idiota arrogante…-El rubio que ya se había levantado empezó a tirar "instinto asesino" hacia mi.

-Hey, eso con eso no me asustas- ¿En serio? Que habrá pasado si nos encontráramos con Sasuke en este estado, definitivamente los hubiera asustado a todos.

-Tu y yo en el Rating Game y pelearemos por Rias y caeras por dejarme en ridículo maldito esclavo- y el hombre desapareció con todo ese harem, o eso parecía, mientras yo miraba a todos que solo suspiraban cansados.

¿Por qué un hombre tan sensual como yo sufre tanto?


End file.
